Problem: Robert climbed $775$ steps in $12\dfrac12$ minutes. How many steps did he average per minute?
Explanation: To find steps per minute, we divide total steps by minutes. $\phantom{=}\dfrac{~~~775 \text{ steps}~~~}{12\dfrac12 \text{ minutes}}$ $ = 775 \div 12\dfrac12 $ $ = 775 \div \dfrac{25}2 $ $ = 775 \cdot \dfrac2{25} $ $ =\dfrac{1550}{25} $ $ =62 \text{ steps per minute} $ Robert averaged $62$ steps per minute.